barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Alexa (The Diamond Castle)
Alexa, or Princess Alexa is the deuteragonist of Barbie & The Diamond Castle. She is best friends with Liana and she is voiced by Cassidy Ladden. Alexa is played by Teresa. Story Alexa is a 16 year old gardener that lives in the woods with her best friend, Liana. They mostly share their love of music and sometimes they sing together along with their guitars. One day, a storm ruined their beautiful garden that they sell to make money. One day, they meet an old woman, with a sack full of rusty things, when they were going to town to sell the flowers left from the ruined garden. When Liana shares her lunch with the woman, she is offered a gift from the woman. Liana is hesitant but Alexa tells her she will hurt the woman's feelings if she doesn't. Liana chose a rusty mirror. Alexa and Liana got back into their house and Liana washed the mirror, and it turned out to be a beautiful mirror with sparkly flowers with gold, swirly little stems. While they're both singing while they're clearing up the whole mess, both of them heard that someone is also there with them. It turns out that there was a woman inside the mirror. Her name is Melody, and the trio embark on their journey to a hidden Diamond Castle, where she study as an apprentice. Along the way, Liana and Alexa found two little puppies on their way to the Diamond Castle. Alexa named hers Lily. Appearance Alexa appears in Barbie and the Diamond Castle and her age is sixteen. In General Alexa has tanned skin and bright teal eyes. Her hair is brown and her lips are rosy red. She wears her hair in a bun which is pulled from either side of her head and up from the end, she has a side parting and wears her fringe on the right side of her head, with the other side pulled back into the bun. She has a few stray hairs that hang in front of her ears. Peasant As a peasant she wears a dress with a ultramarine blue and pink corset. The dress is corseted at the back as well as the front. The skirt is ultramarine at the very top and fades to cyan blue, with a slightly darker blue trim. The shirt underneath her corset is a lighter pink than the corset with puffball sleeves with a braid, in the same pink as the shirt, and a gathered bust with a white lace trimming. She usually wears the pearl heart, that Liana found in the river, around her neck secured with a bit of cord. and her skin tone is light brown while her hair hair is dark brown Princess When Alexa goes over the bridge to the Diamond Castle, her normal outfit transformed into princess attire. She changed into a long, sparkly gown. The bodice is gathered at the bust in a violet material with a lilac stone in the middle, the rest of the bodice is made of a dark purple, glittery material. Her sleeves became shorter and gathered into cap sleeves in the same violet as on the bodice, both the bodice and sleeves are edged in a lilac lace on the inside edge. The skirt is full length and fuller, the bottom layer of the skirt is glittery and a dark purpley blue colour, with a ultramarine trim. It had a overlayed glittery, violet material with a silver trim. The magical heart-shaped stone she used as a necklace transformed too. It changed to a pink necklace in an swirling pattern with three flower shapes to the sides of and above the heart shaped centre stone. The heart shaped stone turned violet to match the dress. Her crown is pink with an elaborate swirling design ending in three flower shapes to the sides and above the violet stone. Her hair is now longer and gently curled, the front of her hair is the same as before except that, the left side pulled back into a braid and the other on, her right side, is her fringe, with a section pulled back into the braid, held at the back in a knot and eventually joining the rest of her curls. Name The name Alexa is thought to be of Greek origin as it is usually a variant of Alexandra or Alexis. The meaning is "mans defender" or "noble" which can be linked to Barbie and the Diamond Castle because Alexa defends man by fighting against Lydia. Gallery Alexa.png|Alexa close up Alexa-in-the-valley-of-flowers-barbie-and-the-diamond-castle-9949540-384-288.jpg|In the valley of Flowers Alexa finding lily.jpg|Finding Lily barbieandthediamondcastleprincessalexadoll.jpg|Another picture of Alexa as a doll DCAmazon3.jpg|Playing guitar with Liana Diamondcastle1.png|Gardening barbieandthediamondcastleprincessalexadolltransformed.jpg|Alexa as a doll Diamondcastle5.png|Wishing Liana1.png|Discovering Melody Liana-and-Alexa-barbie-and-the-diamond-castle-10019337-382-213.jpg|Singing Two-Perfect-Hearts-barbie-and-the-diamond-castle-10019466-384-288.jpg|Smiling Two-Perfect-Hearts-barbie-and-the-diamond-castle-10019505-333-215.jpg|The Pearl Heart ac.JPG|As a princess a.JPG|Alexa after the transformation Trivia *Alexa is the first princess played by Teresa. Relashionships With Other Characters Liana Liana is Alexa's best friend. They automaticlly stopped being best friends when Liana said that Melody needs their help but became best friends once again. Melody Melody is Alexa's close friend nor best friend most of the time. Alexa, Lily, and Sparkles saved her from drowning while Liana is trying not to get caught by Lydia. Ian Ian is Alexa's love interest. They met at the inn and in the end they she and Ian danced while Liana danced with Jeremy. Jeremy Jeremy is Liana's love interest. Alexa thinks Liana has a crush on Jeremy but wasn't mentioned. Category:Barbie & The Diamond Castle characters Category:Heroine Category:Princesses Category:Teresa's roles